Mystery of Cards
by Pooja Verma
Summary: Daya ho gaya hai apne Abhijeet se door. kya Abhijeet dhoondh payega apne dost ko? pls read and review. Dear readers. meri last story Abhijeet vs Daya ke pehle ye story likhi thi maine lekin galti se pehle wo story post kar di. so pls sorry for my mistake.
1. Chapter 1

Mystry of Card SEEN - 1

**_ (Is kahani ki suruwat hoti hai ek aisi jagah se jahaan ek aadmi andhere me Baitha hai. tabhi uske samne kuch or aadmi aate hai)_**

BOSS - kaho kya kabar hai-

**1****st**** man - khabar achchi nahi hai boss. Humara 20 caror ka jo maal aaj aane wala tha uski delivery cancle ho gayee hai. **

**BOSS - cancle ho gayee hai per kyun-**

**2****nd**** man - udhar wali parti ka kehan hai ki aaj kal C.I.D. wale kafi tez ho gaye hai. un logo ki aakh se bachakar maal ki delivary karna bahut mushkil hai. isliye wo maal ki delivary nahi karenge.**

**BOSS - kya- Yahaan bhi C.I.D. in C.I.D. walo ki wazah se to kaam karna muskil ho gaya hai. Khair pichle mahine jo hatiyaar aane wale the uska kya hua- **

**3****rd**** man - boss , wo jo aadmi un hathiyaro ko lekar aa raha tha use raste me hi C.I.D. ke wo do officer hai na ABHIJEET or DAYA un dono ne pakad liya or zuban khul jaane ke dar se usne suside kar liya.**

**Boss - ek mahine me hi tum logo ne yahaan sab kuch gadbar kar diya. Sara kaam chaupat ho gaya hai.**

**1****st**** man - boss humne kya kiya hai. wo to C.I.D. wale un logo ki nazar har waqt saare sahar per lagi rahti hai, zara si bhi gadbar huyi to wo wahaan turant pahuch jaate hai or apradhiyo ko to ...**

**BOSS - bus karo maine tumhe yahaan un C.I.D. walo ki tariff karne ke liye nahi bulaya hai. jhaan dekho wahaan C.I.D. in logo ne humara saara dhandha chaupat kar rakha logo ka kuch intzam to krana hi padega. Suno mujhe in C.I.D. ke har aadmi ki pal pal ki khabr chahiye. Aaj se hi is kaam me lag jaao. Ab main is C.I.D. se apne hi tarike se niptunga. **

**_(Ye sab sunkar uske saare aadmi chale jaate Boss kisi ko phone milakar kehta hai ki " yahaan in C.I.D. walo ne bahut preshan kar rakha hai, unka kuch krana hoga, or wo kaam sirf tum kar sakte ho main tumhe plan bataata hoo ki kya karna hai tumhe...)_**

SEEN -2

_** (Idhar DAYA, ABHIJEET ek car me kahin ja rahe hai.)**_

**ABHIJEET - DAYA, itane dino baad akhir hume chhuti mil hi gayee.**

**DAYA -**** Ye bhi kisi chamtkar se kum nahi hai ABHIJEET, kyunki C.I.D. ki duty me to har wakat bus kaam hi kaam, khun mujrim yahin sab hota hai, aise me fursak ke ye do pal milna bhut badi baat hai.**

**ABHIJEET -**** haan waise aashutosh ki shadi me bada maza aaya. Use dekh kar mere bhi man me ye khyal aa raha hai ki main bhi ab shadi kar hi loo.**

**DAYA - ****accha per kisase, Dr. TARIKA se-**

**ABHIJEET -**** haan Dr. TARIKA se or nahi to kisase.**

**DAYA - ****pahle use dhang se parpose to kar lo boss. Or wo Dr. SALUNKHE unka kya karoge-**

**ABHIJEET -**** haan wo to ek problem hai. yaar DAYA mujhe lagta hai mujhe Dr. TARIKA ko parpose karne se pehle in dr. saheb ko manna padega. Uske baad jab humari shadi hi jayegi to...**

**DAYA -**** ABHIJEET aage ka plan bad me banana abhi to aage dekh kar gadi chalao hume jaldi pahuchna hai, Ek hufte se bahar hai hum A.C.P. sir humara intezar kar rahe honge.**

**ABHIJEET**** \- DAYA tum bhi na, yahaan main apni shadi ki baat kar rahaan hoo or tum kaam ki baat kar rahe ho. kya milega wahan zaldi jakar phir wahin khoon phir wahin katil ke piche bhagna or... DAYA ye brek to lag hi naghi raha hai ******

**DAYA - ****Kya khan brek nahi lag raha hai. aisa kaise ho sakta hai tum thik se kosis to karo.**

**ABHIJEET**** \- DAYA main puri kosis kar rahan hoo brek lag hi nahi raha hai lagta hai koi kharabi ho gayee hai.**

**DAYA - ****Are ABHIJEET samne dekho, ... hum abhi bhi shahar se bahar hai. **

**ABHIJEET**** \- DAYA koi munasib si jagah dekhkar hum dono car se kud jaate hai bachane ka bus yahi ek rasta hai.**

**_(ABHIJEET or DAYA dono apne apne tarf ke darwaze kholkar car se kud jaate hai. niche girne ke baas ABHIJEET ke sir me chot lagti hai or wo behosh ho jata hai, kuch der baad jab use hosh aata hai to wo dekhta hai ki DAYA nahi hai wo DAYA ko dhondhta hai... )_**

**ABHIJEET -**** DAYA... DAYA...**

**_(ABHIJEET ko bahut doondhne ke baad bhi DAYA nahi milta to wo use phone karta hai, phone ki ring aas paas hi sunai det hai ABHIJEET us jagah per pahuchta hai per wahaan bus DAYA ka phone hota hai DAYA nahi har kar ABHIJEET beuro pahuchta hai._**

SEEN - 3

**_(ABHIJEET C.I.D. beuro me pahuchta hai. wahaan sab use is halt me dekh kar pareshan ho jaate hai.)_**

**A.C.P. -**** are ABHIJEET tum yahaan is halat me, sab thik to hai.**

**ABHIJEET -**** wo sab chodiye sir, ye batayiye ki kya DAYA yahaan aya tha-**

**A.C.P. -**** DAYA or yahaan aya tha nahi wo to tumhare sath gaya tha na to phir yahaan per kaise aa sakta hai. tum dono to saath me aa rahe the na.**

**ABHIJEET -**** Haan sir hum aa to sath me hi rahe the per raaste me.. (ABHIJEET unhe puri baat btata hai.) sir maine DAYA ko dhoonde ki bahut kosis ki per wo kahin nahi mil raha. **

**A.C.P.**** \- DAYA mil nahi raha hai. ABHIJEET tumne us jagah per acchi tarah se dhoondha tha.**

**ABHIJEET -**** haan sir maine puri jagah ko acchi tarh se talash kiya tha per DAYA mujhe kahin nahi mila, sir mujhe uski bahut fikar ho rahi hai.**

**VIVEK**** \- per aisa kaise ho sakta hai sir, agar aap dono sath hi car se niche kude the to DAYA sir wahin per honge na.**

**FREDI**** \- haan or agar unhe aap se pehle hosh aa gaya hota to wo aapko talash to karte aise hi kahin nahi chale jaate.**

**TASHA**** \- haan sir, agar wo kahin or chale gaye hote to kum se kum hume informa to karte .**

**A.C.P.**** \- DAYA ka phone uska kya wo bhi to wahaan mila hai. VIVEK, FREDI hum sab ko wahaan chal ke dekhan chahiye. Aakhir DAYA gaya to gaya kahaan.**

**_(ABHIJEET sab ko us jagah lekar jaat hai jahaan per ye hadsa hua tha.)_**

SEEN - 4

**_ (us jagah per sab DAYA ko dhundhne me lag jaate hai. FREDI car ki talshi leta hai. kuch der baad FREDI ki aawaz aati hai.)_**

**A.C.P.**** \- kya baat hai FREDI-**

**FREDI**** \- sir, idhar dekhiye is car ke breks apne aap fail nahi huye balki is taar ko kaat kar ise jaan boojh kar fail kiya gaya hai.**

**A.C.P.**** \- iska matlab ye accident aise hi nahi hua balki ye ek plan tha ABHIJEET or DAYA ko marne ka. To kahin DAYA ka is tarh gayb hona bhi to... (tabhi VIVEK ki aawaz aati hai..)**

**A.C.P.**** \- VIVEK kuch mila kya-**

**VIVEK**** \- haan sir, ye dekhiye jis jagah se DAYA sir ka phone mila tha us jagah se thodi doori par ye ghasitane ke nishan mile hai. jaise kisi ko ghasit kar yahaan se le jaaya gaya ho.**

**ABHI**** \- ghasitane ke nishan... meri nazar isper kaise pari.**

**A.C.P.**** \- lekin is nishan ka matlab kahin ye to nahi ki DAYA ko yahaan se ghasitakar le jaay gaya ho.**

**ABHI**** \- iska matlab DAYA ko kuch logo ne kidnap kar liya hai. kahin wo log DAYA ko kuch...**

**A.C.P.**** \- ABHIJEET aisa mat socho kuch nahin hoga DAYA ko, abhi to hume ye bhi nahi pata ki hum jo soch rahe hai wo sahin bhi hai ya nahi, tum log thik se aas paas dekho kuch or milta hai kya.**

**TASHA**** \- sir ye dekhiye mujhe kya mila hai.**

**A.C.P.**** \- ye to kisi club ka mebership card hai.**

**TASHA**** \- haa sir or ye mujhe us jagah se mili hai jahaan per wo ghasitane ke nishan mile hai.**

**VIVEK**** \- sir, agr hum ye maan kar chale ki DAYA sir ko kuch log yahaan se utha kar le gaye hai to ye card unme se ek ka hoga jo yahaan gir gaya.**

**A.C.P.**** \- haan VIVEK ab to yahin lagta hai ki DAYA ka kidnap ho gaya hai, (Tabhi A.C.P. sir ki nazar ek chiz per padti hai) are ye kya hi... ye to koi angoothi hai... isape kuch likha bhi hai "RR" shayad jo log DAYA ko yahaan se utha ke le gaye hai ye unme se ek ka jo uske haanth se tab gir gaya jab wo DAYA ko yahaan se le jaa rahe the. **

**ABHI -**** wo log DAYA ko utha ke le gaye or main kuch nahi kar saka... **

**A.C.P. -**** tum lhud behosh the ABHIJEET isme tumhari kya galti hai, haa per hum DAYA ko kuch hone nahi denge.**

**VIVEK -**** haan sir, jin logo ne bhi DAYA sir ko kidnap kiya hai hum unhe nahi chodenge.**

**FREDI -**** ABHIJEET sir, aap pareshan mat hoyeeye hum DAYA sir ko kisi bhi haal me chuda lenge. **

**A.C.P. -**** DAYA ko to hum chudayenge hi per iske liye hume ye pata karna hoga ki ye kaam kiya kisne hai, filhaal humare paas ye do surag hai, ek to ye MOON club ka card or doosra ye angoothi. Sabse pahle Moon clob chalte dekhte hai wahaan se kya pata chalta hai.**

SEEN - 5

**_(sab us club me pahuchte hai. wahaan ke manger ko bula kar wo usase baat karte hai.)_**

**ABHI -**** ye card , ye card kya tumhare club ka hai.**

**MANAGER -**** haan sir, ye card to humare hi club ka hai. hum humaare kuch khas grahko ko hi ye card dete hai.**

**ABHI -**** is angoothi ko pehchante ho- ye tumhare unhi khaas logo me se kisi ek ki angoothi hai jinke paas ye card hota hai. kiski angoothi hai ye-**

**MANAGER -**** sir, ye main kaise bata sakta hoo, main aise har grahak ki har chij ko itne dhyan se to nahi dekhta na.**

**ABHI -**** dekh mera dimag kharab mat kar, sidhi tarah se ye bata de ki ye angoothi kiski hai warna...**

**A.C.P. -**** ABHIJEET ... dekhiye manager sahab humare ek officer ka kidnap ho gaya hai or us jagah se hume ye card or ye angoothi mili hai. bus isliye hum ye puch rahe hai ki agar aapko pata hai ki ye angoothi kiski hai to aap bata dijiye.**

**MANAGER - sir ye angoothi kiski hai main ye to nahi jaan ta per haan ek baat hai jo shayad aapke kaam aa jaye. **

**A.C.P. -**** wo kaun si baat hai-**

**MANAGER -****sir is club ke jo malik hai unka is club ke alawa ek hotel bhi hai. ye card hum unhi khaas logo ke paas hota hai jo humare us hotel or is club dono ke khaas customer hote hai. or sir ek baat or, ye card humare club se issue nahi hota balki ye card to hotel ki tarf se customers ko diya jaata hai.**

**ABHI -**** thik hai aap hume us hotel ka address dijiye.**

**_(Hotel ka address lekar sab bahra aate hai, bahar aakar...)_**

**A.C.P. -**** ABHIJEET kya ho gaya tha tumhe, tum us manager se kitane gusse me baat kar rahe the.**

**ABHI -**** sir, mujhe gussa nahi aata kya. Aapne dekha na wo hume us angoothi ke baare me kuch bhi nahi bata raha tha.**

**A.C.P. -**** ABHIJEET aisa hota hai, ab koi apne sare customer ki har ek chij yaad to nahi rakh sakta na... ABHIJEET main jaanta hoo ki tum DAYA ke jyaada karib the , per mujhper yakin to karo main DAYA ko kuch nahi hone dunga, use kisi tarah se bachaunga... ... abhi hum us hotel chalte hai wahaan ke malik semilkar pata karne ki kosis karte hai ki ye angoothui kiski hai.**

SEEN - 6

**_ (sab us Hotel pahuchte hai wahaan ke reception per wo kahte hai ki unhe hotel ke malik se milna unhe malik ke cabin me le jaata hai. kuch der baad hotel ka malik aata hai.)_**

**A.C.P. -**** ji hum C.I.D. se hai. hum yahaan aapse kuch puchne aaye hai.**

**HOTEL MALIK -**** ji main aapki kya madad kar sakta hoo.**

**A.C.P. -**** dekhiye humare ek officer ka kidnap ho gaya hai. jis jagha se uska kidnap hua hai us jagah se hume ye card mila hai kya aap is card ko pehchante hai.**

**H.M. -**** haan ye card to humare hotel ka hi hai.**

**ABHI -**** hume shak hai ki jisne bhi humare officer ko kidnap kiya hai, wo aapke hotel ka hi koi member hai.**

**H.M. -**** aisa nahi ho sakta sir, humare hotel me to sab sharif log aate hai. unme se koi aisa nahi kar sakta.**

**ABHI -**** dekhiye hume us jagah se ek angoothi bhi mili hai kya aap ise pahchante hai kisi angoothi hai ye.**

**H.M. -**** (Kuch sochkar) nahi sir ye angoothi main iske baare mekuch nahi jaanta.**

**A.C.P. -**** accha thik hai to hum chalte hai, likin jaise hi aapko kuch yaad aaye is angoothi ke baare me hume zaroor batayeeyega.**

**H.M. -**** ji haan, zaroor zaroor...**

**_(sab cebin se bahra aate hai, sab kuch aage nikal jaate hai per A.C.P. sir wahin ruk jaate hai.)_**

**ABHI -**** kya hua sir-**

**A.C.P. -**** (****_cebin ke drawaje ki or ishara karte hai_****) ye naam padha RATAN RAJ, yani "RR", us angoothi per bhi to yahin likha hua tha.**

**ABHI -**** haan sir, or jab maine use ye angoothi dikhayee thi too wo kuch pareshan ho gya tha.**

**A.C.P. -**** shak to mujhe tab hi ho gya tha isiliye to maine sab ko wahaan se chalne ko kahaan, taki use lage ki hume usper shak nahi hua.**

**ABHI -**** iska matalab hai ki DAYA ki kidnapping me iska haanth hai, main abhi ise...**

**A.C.P. -**** nahi ABHIJEET abhi nahi, agar humne abhi isase kuch pucha to ho sakta hai ki ye mukar jaaye or isase DAYA ki jaan ko bhi khatara ho sakta hai, abhi accha yahi hoga ki hum chup chap se yahaan se chale jaaye baad me sochenge ki isase DAYA ka pata kaise nikwaya jaaye.**

**_(Abhi wo dono jaise hi hotel se bahar aate hai tabhi TASHA ki aawaz aati hai, DAYA sir... sab tezi se wahaan pahuchate hai. )_**

**A.C.P. -**** kya hua TASHA tum chilaayi kyun-**

**TASHA -**** sir DAYA sir, us gari me kuch log unhe apne saath le ja rahe hai.**

**ABHI -**** kya DAYA us gari me.. kaun le ja raha use-**

**_(sab us or dekhte hai jhaan TASHA ishara karti hai to dekhte hai ki ek gadi me DAYA ko behoshi ki halat me kuch log le ja rahe hai. sab us or bhagte hai, A.C.P. sir apni gadi se uska picha karne jaate hai per un logo ne gari ke tayer pehle hi pumpchur kar diye hote hai. ABHIJEET apni gun se fair karte huye us gari ke piche bhagta hai, sab use rokne ki kosis karte per wo nahi sunta or samne se aati gari se takrane wala hota hai ki VIVEK use khich leta hai phir bhi use chote lag jaati hai, baki sab bhagte huye uske paas aate hai)_**

**A.C.P. -**** ABHIJEET, are iske sir se to khun beh raha hai ise fauran docter ke paas le chalo.**

**ABHI -**** sir wo DAYA... DAYA..**

**A.C.P. -**** wo sab hum dekh lenge filhal tum Docter ke paas jao. FREDI ise daocter ke paas le jao, or VIVEK tum mere saath aao is RATAN RAJ se baat karte hai.**

**_(idhar FREDI ABHIJEET ko docter ke paas le jaata hai or udhar A.C.P. sir VIVEK ke saath hotel pahuchte hai. Shor sun kar R.R. pehle hi hotel ke bahar aa jaata hai)_**

**A.C.P. -**** ab aap kya kahnge Mr. RATAN RAJ ji ye gadi aapke hotel se hi nikli hai na iska matlab aapke hotel ke hi kisi customer ne DAYA ko kidnap kiya tha.**

**H.M. -**** sir, mere hotel me bhi koi aisa kar sakta hai maine to aisa socha bhi nahi tha, sir lekin mujhe sachmuch us aadmi ke bare me kuch nahi pata.**

**A.C.P. -**** aise kaise nahi pata, Mr. R.R. ye ek hotel hai koi band mill nahi or na hi koi sunsan bangla jahaan per koi aadmi kisi ko kidnap kar ke le aata hai or kisi ko kuch pata nahi chalta or na hi DAYA koi saman hai jo kidnaper use ani jeb me chupakar yahaan le aaya. Are us admi ko DAYA ko yahaan late huye kisi ne to dekha hoga. Kisi ko to pata chal hoga. Apne staff ko bulaiye hume unse puchtach karni hai.**

**_(hotel staff ko bulaya jaat hai VIVEK or A.C.P. sir un sabse puchtach karte hai per unhe kuch nahi pata chalta.)_**

**H.M. - ****sir maine aapko kaha na hum me se kisi ko is mamale ke bare me kuch bhi nahi pata. **

**A.C.P. -**** ye kaam kisne kiya hai ye to hum pata lga hi lenge likin main ek baat aap logo ko bata do ki jisne bhi ye kaam kiya hai main use chodunga nahi. Ek C.I.D. officer ko kidnap karne ki himmat ki hai usne... bach nahi sakta wo.**

** (****_A.C.P. sir vivek ke saath bahar aate hai.)_**

**A.C.P. -**** VIVEK wo gadi jisme DAYA ko le jaaya ja raha tha tumne us gadi ka number to note kiya na.**

**VIVEK -**** haan sir, **

**A.C.P. -**** good har police thane , chek post per khaber kar do ki is number ki gadi jahaan bhi dikhe hume infom kiya jaaye. Abhi hume beuro chalna chahiye. **

SEEN - 7

**_(beuro me FREDI, ABHIJEET ko lekar aata hai,..)_**

**A.C.P. - ****ABHIJEET kay ho gay tha tumhe- Us gadi ke piche sadak ke bicho bich paglo ki tarah bhagte jaa rahe the bina kuch soche bina kuch samjhe. Samne se aati gadi tumhe dikhyi nahi de rahi thi kya-**

**ABHI -**** nahi sir, us waqt mujhe na to kuch samajh me aa raha tha or na hi kuch dikhayi de raha tha. Us waqt mujhe sirf ye dikhayi de raha tha ki us gadi me DAYA behosh tha or kuch log use le ja rahe the. Mujhe use bachana tha kisi bhi haal me.**

**A.C.P. -**** ABHIJEET, mujhe malum hai tumhe DAYA ki bahut fikar hai, lekin is tarah se bina soche samjhe kaam karne se kuch nahi hoga. DAYA to pehle hi kidnap hai or agar aaj tumhe kuch ho jaata to tumne socha hai kya hota.**

**ABHI -**** sir, aap kyun nahi samajh rahe hai, jaise jaise waqt bitata ja raha hai, DAYA ke liye meri fikar badhti ja rahi hai. sir aapko to pata hai... pichli baar jab kuch logo ne mujhe kidnap kiya tha to un logo ne kya kiya tha mere saath. Sir un logo ne mujhse mera wajood cheen liya tha. Main apne aap ko bhul gya tha. Kahin un logo ne DAYA ke saath bhi kuch aisa hi kiya to...**

**A.C.P. -**** ABHIJEET tum aisa kyun sochate ho- DAYA ke saath aisa kuch nahi hoga. Hum use sahi salamt wapas lekar aayenge.**

**_(tabhi VIVEK aa jata hai. idhar TASHA ko ek phone aata hai)_**

**A.C.P. -**** VIVEK maine tumhe is R.R. ke baare me jaankari ikatthi karne ko kaha tha kuch pata chala.**

**VIVEK -**** haa sir, bahut kuch pata chala hai, sir ye R.R. to kafi pahucha hua aadmi nikla. Iska asli kaam drus, hathiyaro ki smuggling karna hai. is chakar me ye jail bhi jaa chuka hai. bahar aane ke baad pata nahi ise kiska saath mil gaya ki isne ye achanak is club or hotel ka malik ban Baitha. Itne kum waqt me isne kafi badi property kadi kar li hai. sir, ye apna her kaam itni acchi tarh karta hai ki police ko iske khilaf koi saboot nahi milta. Is karn aaj tak ye bacha hua hai. **

**A.C.P. - ****good, or kuch pata chala.**

**VIVEK -**** nahi sir, abhi bus itna hi pata chal hai main or kuch pata karne ki kosis kar raha hoo.**

**TASHA -**** sir abhi abhi phone aaya hai ki us gadi ko MG road ke kisi bangle me jaate huye dekha gya hai.**

**VIVEK -**** sir hairani ki baat ye hai ki is R.R. ke teen Banglow me se ek bangla MG road per hi hai. **

**A.C.P. -**** ye itaffak nahi ho sakta VIVEK, hum sab ko abhi M.G. road chalna chihiye.**

** (****_sab MG road phuchate hai. wahaan sab us bangle me jaate hai jahaan per us gadi ko jaate huye dekha gya tha. Under unhe R.R. milta hai.)_**

**A.C.P. - ****o, ho to ye aapka bangla hai.**

**R.R. -**** haan, A.C.P. saheb ye mera hi bangla hai per aap log yahaan kaise-**

**A.C.P. -**** DAYA kahaan hai-**

**R.R. - ****kya- Aapka officer DAYA kahaan hai ye mujhe kaise pata hoga-**

**ABHI -**** dekho jyada natak mat karo. Jis gadi me DAYA ko le jaya gaya tha us gadi ko tumhare bangale me aate huye dekha gaya hai. isliye chup chap se bata do ki DAYA kahaan hai.**

**R.R. -**** A.C.P. saheb aap dekh rahe hai aapka ye officer mujhse kaisi baatein kar raha hai.**

**A.C.P. -**** bilkul thik keh raha hai ye. Aap sidhe sidhe bataate hai ki DAYA kahaan hai ya hum aapke ghar ki talashi le.**

**R.R. -**** talashi ... ye aap kya keh rahe hai.**

**A.C.P. -**** thik hai to aap nahi bataan chahte to hum talashi hi le lete hai... suno is ghar ka ek ek kona chan maaro. (Sab talashi lene me lag jaate hai)**

**R.R. -**** dekhiye ye aap thik nahi kar rahe hai.**

**_(kuch dera baad sab wapas aate hai to unhe kuch nahi milta. Sab bataate hai ki unhone ghar ka kona kona chan maraper unhe DAYA ka pata nahi chala.)_**

**R.R. -**** ho gaya. mil gaya aapko aapka officer. Maine kahaan tha ki jab wo yahaan hai hi nahi to milega kaise.**

**ABHI -**** sir ye aise nahi batayega main abhi iski jubaan...**

**A.C.P -**** ABHIJEET... nahi... chodo use. **

**R.R. -**** aapke is officer ne accha nahi kiya. Aap dekhiyega main iska kya karta hoo.**

**A.C.P. -**** dekho Mr. R.R. mujhe acchi tarah se pata hai ki DAYA ki kidnapping me tumhara hath hai. or ye baat main sabit kar ke rahoonga.**

**R.R. -**** accha agar aapko yahin lagta hai ki DAYA ki kidnapping me mera haanth hai to is baat ka saboot lekar aayiye. Phir mujhse kuch puchiyega.**

**A.C.P. -**** lekar aaunga, wo bhi lekar aaunga. Or phir tumse baat karoonga. Lekin ek baat yaad kar lo agar tum logo ne DAYA ko kuch bhi nuksan pahuchaya to ye tum logo ke liye bilkul bhi accha nahi hoga. **

**R.R. - ****jaayiye A.C.P. sir pehle mere khilaf saboot lekar aayiye. Aise baatein karne se kuch nahi hoga. Or haan apne is officer ko kahiye ki apna gussa kuch kum kar le kahin is wazah se koi or musibat me na pad jaye.**

**ABHI -**** iski to...**

**_(ABHIJEET use marne ke liye badhta hai per sab use rok lete hai or apne saath le jaate hai.)_**

SEEN -8

**_(Sab gadi me baith kar jaa rahe hote hai sab baatein kar rahe hai.)_**

**ABHI -**** sir, aapne mujhe kyun roka, aaj to main us R.R. ka wo haal karta ki saari zindagi yaad rakhta or DAYA ka pata to main usase nikalwa ke hi rehta.**

**A.C.P. -**** nahi ABHIJEET, gusse se kaam bigad jaata hai. agar aaj tumne us R.R. per haanth utha diya hota to shayad DAYA ke liye musuibate badh jaati. **

**VIVEK -**** haan sir aapne dekha nahi, usne baato hi baato me dhamki di hai ki agar humne uske khilaf kuch kiya to wo DAYA sir ko nuksan pahucha sakta hai.**

**TASHA -**** to kya hum kuch nahi karenge, or DAYA sir unka kya hoga-**

**FREDI -**** per TASHA humne to uska pura ghar chaan maara na to hume wo gadi mili na hi DAYA sir.**

**VIVEK -**** per sir,hume information to yahi mili thi ki us gadi ko isi bangale me aate huye dekha gaya hai.**

**TASHA - ****per wo gadi hume nahi mili .aakhir wo gayi to gayi kahaan -**

**A.C.P. -**** mujhe lagta hai wo gadi wahin thi. Hume thik se chek karna chahiye tha. Kuch to hai jo humari nazro se chut gaya hai. VIVEK gadi modo hume wapas us bangle me chalna chahiye, mujhe lagta hai is baar hume wahaan zaroor kuch na kuch milega.**

**_(sab gadi wapas us bangle me le jaate hai . per unhe us bangle ka gate band milta hai. sab bell bajate hai per koi response nahi milta.)_**

**A.C.P. -**** ye gate to band hai. DAYA hota to is darwaze ko tod deta abhi to ... kahir ABHIJEET is darwaze ko kholo. **

**_(ABHIJEET darwaza kholta hai... bangla khali hota hai)_**

**A.C.P. -**** are bangla khali hai. maine kaha tha na is bangle me zaroor kuch aisa hai jo pichli baar humari nazro se chut gaya. **

**ABHI -**** per itni jaldi sab kahaan ja sakte hai.**

**A.C.P. -**** wo sab baad me sochenge ABHIJEET. Abhi is bangale ki acchi tarah se talashi lo, koi bhi cheej nazro se bachni nahi chahiye. Tab tak main bangale ke bahar kuch dhonndhne ki kosis karta hoo.**

**_(A.C.P. sir bangle ke bahar chale jaate hai, VIVEK or ABHIJEET andar dhoondhate hai. idhar bahar A.C.P. sir ko garaj me kuch ajeeb lagta hai.)_**

**A.C.P. - FREDI zara ye dekho, is garaj ki deewar per ye kya hai.**

**FREDI -**** sir, kuch bana hua hai. sir shayad koi nakkashi hai.**

**A.C.P. - ****haan FREDI, per garaj me kyun-**

**FREDI - sir , ise ghar sajane ka bahoot shaukh hai aapne dekha nahi iske bangale me kitni pentings lagi hai or deewaro per aisi hi nakkashi bani huyi hai. Isliye isne garaj me bhi aisi hi nakkashi banwa di. Ye dekhiye na deewar ke dono taraf aisi hi decoration ki huyi hai.**

**A.C.P. -**** FREDI koi ghar ko decorate karne ka kitna bhi shaukin kyun na ho graj ko decorate nahi karta. Ye kuch or hi hai. thik se dekhna padega. (A.C.P. sir use chukar dekhte hai ) are ye to kuch leaver ke jaisa hai. **

**_(A.C.P. sir us leaver ko daba ke dekhte hai to garaj ki ek deewar khisak jaati hai or ek naya room dikahyee deta hai.)_**

**FREDI -**** are sir ye kya, Graj ke andar ek kamra.**

**A.C.P. -**** nahi FREDI ye koi kamra nahi hai, balki ek underground garaj hai. ye dekh rahe ho farsh per ye petrol hai. ab mujhe samajh me aaya ki humare itna dhoondhane per bhi hume wo gadi kyun nahi mili.**

**FREDI -**** iska matlab sir, jab hum is bangale ki talashi le rahe the DAYA sir, is bangale me hi the.**

**A.C.P. -**** ho sakta hai FREDI.**

**_(tabhi VIVEK aata hai.)_**

**VIVEK -**** sir andar hume ek box mila hai. **

**FREDI -**** to isme kaun si baat hai. bax ghar me to hote hai hai. tu itna pareshan kyun ho raha hai.**

**VIVEK -**** sir aap ek baar use dekh to lijiye, aapko samjh me aaa jayega ki main itna pareshan kyun ho raha hoo.**

**_(sab andha jaate hai)_**

**A.C.P. - ****haan ABHIJEET, kya mila tumhe.**

**ABHI -**** sir bedroom me hume ye box mila hai sir. **

**A.C.P. -**** itna bada box, isme kya hai.**

**ABHI -**** khali hai sir, per isme kuch khoon mila hai jo taza hai. khoon nikale huye zyada waqt nahi hua hai.**

**A.C.P. -**** itna bada box humari nazro se bach kaise gya-**

**FREDI -**** sir maine jab bedroom ki talashi li thi to mujhe ye box mila tha sir.**

**A.C.P. -**** mila tha to hume bataya kyun nahi.**

**FREDI -**** jab maine is box ko dekha tha tab isme taala laga tha. Mujhe laga ghar ka koi kimti saman rakha hoga. Ghar me to aise boxes rahte hi hai. waise bhi koi kisi zinda insane aise ko box me band karke thodi na rakta hai.**

**ABHI -**** FREDI shayad un logo ne DAYA ko isi me band karke rakha tha. Agar tumne usi waqt hume bata diya hota to hum DAYA ko usi waqt bacha lete.**

**FREDI -**** sorry sir... mujhe maaf kar dijiye. Mujhse galti ho gayi.**

**A.C.P. -**** ABHIJEET abhi bhi der nahi huyi hai. hume yahaan se jaane or jaakar aane me 20 minut lage hai. itani der me wo log jyada door nahi gaye honge. Hume bina waqt gawaye turant unke piche chalan chahiye.**

**VIVEK -**** per sir, wo log door nikal gaye honge to. 20 Minut kum nahi hote.**

**A.C.P. -**** VIVEK, DAYA koi chota mota saman nahi hai. ek insaan hai. un logo ko DAYA ko yahaan se nikalne or fhir use gadi me dalkar le jaane me kuch to waqt laga hoga. Hum us gadi ke piche jaate hai or tum is box ko forensic lab me le jaao. Shayad is box se kuch or saboot mil jaaye.**

**TASHA -**** sir hum left ki taraf se aaye hai us tarf to wo gadi gayee nahi iska matlab wo log DAYA sir ko lekar right ki taraf gaye hai. hume usi tarf chalna chahiye.**

**_(VIVEK box ko forensic le jaata hai... idhar sab us gadi ki talash me nikal padte hai. kuch door unhe wo gadi khadi milti hai. paas jaka dekhne per unhe wo gadi khli milti hai.)_**

**A.C.P. -**** wo log zaroorat se jayaada hi chalak hai. wo log DAYA ko kisi or gadi me yahaan se le gaye hai. ABHIJEET aage wale check post ko informe kar do ki har gari ki talashi li jaaye. Koi bhi gadi bina cheking ke aage nahi jaayegi. Hum bhji us taraf chalte hai.**

**_(Check post ko informa karneke baad sab us taraf jaate hai. check post per sab gadiyo ki cheking chal rahi hoti hai. sab khud ek ek gadi ki cheking karte hai. is beech un logo ko ek ambulence dikhayi deti hai jisper "Jyoti Memorial Hospital" likha hai. sab us ambulance me dekhte hai jisame ek aadmi leta hai. uske aas paas do or aadmi baithe hai. wo dono kehte hai ki iska operartion hone wala hai. isliye use hospital le jaa rahe hai. sab logo ko dekhne ke baad A.C.P. sir unhe jaane ko kahte hai. ambulence chali jaati hai. kafi der baad bhi jab unhe kuch nahi milta to...)_**

**TASHA -**** sir , humne pichle ek ghante se aane wali har gadi ki talashi le li per DAYA sir ka kuch pata nahi chala.**

**FREDI -**** lagat hai wo log humare aane se pehle hi yahaan se nikal gaye.**

**A.C.P. -**** ya shayad humari nazro se is baar bhi bach gaye. **

**ABHI -**** Lekin sir humne to ek ek gadi ki talshi kafi acchi tarah se li yahaan tak ki ambulance tak ko nahi choda. **

**A.C.P. -**** ambulance,... ABHIJEET wo kis hospital ka ambulance tha.**

**ABHI -**** sir "Jyoti Memorial Hospital". Us aadmi ka operation hone wala tha isliye wo log use hospital le ja rahe the.**

**A.C.P. -**** he bhagwaan ye baat pehle mere dimag me kyun nahi aayi.**

**FREDI -**** kyun kya hua sir-**

**A.C.P. - ****ABHIJEET "Jyoti Memorial Hospital" kis tarf hai.**

**ABHI -**** sir yahaan se left ki tarf.**

**A.C.P. -**** to wo log ambulance ko right ki tarf kyun le ja rahe the.**

**ABHI -**** sir iska matlab DAYA...**

**A.C.P. -**** shayad.. hume us ambulance ko dhoondhna chahiye.**

**_(sab us ambulance ko dhoondhte huye us tarf jaate hai. raaste me unhe wo ambulance milti hai, per wo khali hoti per un logo ko ek strechaer or rassi milti hai. ABHIJEET ko wahaan DAYA ki ghadi milti hai.)_**

**ABHI -**** sir... ye ghadi... ye ghadi DAYA ki hai. maine hi use gift ki thi, Is saal new year per. Sir DAYA isi me tha. Isi Ambulance me. **

**FREDI -**** sir per humne to pura ambulence check kiya tha. Kuch log baithe the, stechar per wo aadmi leta tha. DAYA sir to kahin dikhayi nahi diye.**

**VIVEK -**** sir ye strecher... ye yahan per kya kar raha hai. or sir ambulence me jo strecher use hota hai uski height isase jyada hoti hai.**

**A.C.P. -**** isaka to ek hi matlab hai VIVEK ki shayad, un logo ne pehle DAYA ko is strecher per litaya phir is strecher ko is rassi se Ambulence ke niche ki tarf bandh diya. Isliye jab humne ambulence ko check kiya to hume usme DAYA nahi mila. Kyuki wo ambulence ke andar nahi uske niche tha. Or wo log aasani se DAYA ko yahaan se le gaye.**

**ABHI -**** kuch nahi kar pa rahe hum... kuch nahi kar pa rahe. Wo aadmi teen teen baar humari aankho ke samne se DAYA ko le gaya or hum kuch nahi kar paye.**

**A.C.P. -**** ABHIJEET sambhalo khud ko. Abhi hume forensic lab chalna chahiye shayad hume us box se kuch pata chal jaaye.**

SEEN - 9

**_(sab forensic lab me pahuchte hai. wahaan SALUNKE or TARIKA bahut udas hai.)_**

**A.C.P. -**** kya baat hai SALUNKE itna udas kyun lag rahe ho-**

**SALUNKE -**** baat hi kuch aisi hai. yaar A.C.P. tum ye jo box lekar aaye ho usme hume jo khoon mila hai wo...**

**ABHI -**** wo... wo kya-**

**TARIKA -**** wo khoon DAYA sir ke blood group se match ho gaya hai.**

**A.C.P. -**** isak matlab...**

**SALUNKE -**** iska matlab, shayad DAYA ko is box me band karke rakha gaya tha. Or agar ye sach hai to uski halt bahut kharab hai.**

**ABHI -**** kyun kya hua-**

**SALUNKE -**** is khoon me mujhe behoshi ki dawaa kafi jyada mili hai. iska ye matlab hua ki wo log DAYA ko lgatar behosh karke rakh rahe hai.**

**_(sab ki aankhe bhar aati hai. ABHIJEET to wahin baith jaata hai.)_**

**VIVEK -**** itani berahmi. Is box me band hone ke baad to DAYA sir ka dum hi ghutne laga hoga.**

**TARIKA -**** nahi VIVEK is box ko dhyan se dekho. Isme ye jo jagah jagah per ched hai usme se andar hawa aati hogi or DAYA sir saans le pa rahe honge.**

**FREDI -**** mujhe maaf kar dijiye sir. Meri bewkoofi ki wazah se aaj DAYA sir ko hum nahi bacha paaye. Agar maine us box ke baare me aap sabko pehle hi bata diya hota to aaj DAYA sir humare saath hote. Main sach me bewkoof hoo sir.**

**ABHI -**** apne aap ko dosh kyun de rahe ho FREDI, tumse jyaada kasoorwar to main hoo. Mere wahaan hote huye bhi wo log DAYA ko wahaan se le gaye or main kuch nahi kar saka. Agar use kuch ho gaya na to main apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar paaunga. Main C.I.D. chod doonga. Main isme kaam karne layak nahi hoo... nahi hoo..**

**A.C.P. -**** ABHIJEET, FREDI agar tum dono aise himaat har jaoge to hum DAYA ko kaise bachayenge. Abhi to hum sab ko mil kar DAYA ko bachane ke baare me sochna chahiye.**

**VIVEK -**** lekin ab hum kya kar sakte hai sir, humare paas to koi saboot nahi hai. **

**TASHA -**** haan sir, is box per bhi koi finger prints nahi mile hai.**

**A.C.P. -**** haa per humare paas wo club ka card hai. or tum log us hotel ko kaise bhool sakte ho. ye sab wahin per to shuru hua tha. Hume wahin se kuch milega. TASHA, FREDI tum dono mere saath hotel chalo, or ABHIJEET, VIVEK tum dono club jaao. Or ABHIJEET is baar apne gusse per kabu rakhna.**

SEEN -10

**_(A.C.P. sir or TASHA bhesh badlakar hotel pahuchte hai. idhar ABHIJEET or VIVEK bhi bhesh badalkar Club pahuchte hai. kuch der idhar udhar ghumne ke baad wo dekhte hai ki ek aadmi ne dusre aadmi ko chupke se ek caed dikhaya phir wo dono ek ek gate ke paas gaye. Whan khade aadmi ko unhone apna apna card dikhaya to us aadmi ne ek darwaza khol diya. Phir wo dono andar ki taraf chale gaye.)_**

**ABHI -**** ye kya us aadmi ne doosre aadmi ko wo card dikhaya or dono andar chale gaye. Lekin baaki sare log to yahin bahar hai. phir ye dono... ye kya mamla hai. main A.C.P. sir ko phone karta hoo. **

**_(ABHI A.C.P. sir ko phone karta hai.)_**

**ABHI -**** hello, sir, yahaan ...(sari baate batata hai)**

**A.C.P. -**** mujhe lag hi raha tha ki ye card ka koi or hi chakaar hai. ABHIJEET wo card koi special membership ka card nahi hai balki un logo ke liye hai jo is kale dhandhe me us R.R. ke saath mile huye hai wo log is card ki wazah se ek dusre ko pehchante hai or unka dhandha chalta hai. ABHIJEET tumhare paas wo card to hai na jo hume us jagah se mila tha.**

**ABHI -**** haan sir,**

**A.C.P. -**** good. Tum bhi andar jaane ki kosis karo. Or haan kisi ko arrest mat karna. Hungama hp sakta hai or DAYA ki jaan ko khtra bhi. Isliye uske akele bahar aane ka intzar krna. Hum dono bhi wahin aa rahe hai.**

**_(ABHIJEET us gate per jakar card dikhata hai. wo aadmi use bhi andar jaane deta hai. under sirf wo dono hi baithe the. ABHIJEET bhi unke paas jakar baith jaata hai.)_**

**1****st**** man -**** BOSS ne bheja hai-**

**ABHI -**** haan BOSS ne hi bheja hai.**

**1****st**** man -**** per mujhe to khabar mili thi ki sirf ek hi aadmi aane wala hai.**

**ABHI -**** per mere ko bhi yahi khabar mili thi. Ye dekh na bhai apane paas ye card bhi hai. ab bina card ke kisi ko andar aane dega kya wo pehlwan. **

**2****nd**** man -**** per tu hai kaun-**

**ABHI - ****are bhai bola na mere ko bhi yahaan boss ne hi bheja hai. ab dekh tu usko pehchanta hai.**

**2****nd**** man -**** nahi.**

**ABHI -**** tune mere ko kabhi dekha hai. nahi.. na maine tumhe kabhi dekha hai. or na hi ise. Hum logo ki pehchan to is card se hai na. To phir... ab kyun time barbaad kar raha hai bhai kaam ki baat ka na.**

**1****st**** man -**** haan haan. Per tu apni jubaan band rakh. Bahut bolta hai. or sun us panchi ko aaj dusari jagah shift karn hai. boss ne bola hai use jyaada din tak ek jagah nahi rakh sakte. Isliye tu sare intzam ke saath jagah per pahuch jaan. Pat ato malum hai na.**

**2****nd**** man -**** malum hai. or sun tu bhi time pe aa jaana.**

**ABHI -**** haan bilkul.**

**1****st**** man -**** ab chal. **

**ABHI -**** tum log chalo bhai main aata hoo. **

**2****nd**** man- ****kyun ab kya hai-**

**ABHI -**** ab club me aaya hai to kuch... masti kar ke hi jaana mangta na bhai.**

**2****nd**** man -**** thik hai per time pe pahuch jaana, smjha.**

**_(us aadmi ke jaane ke baad ABHIJEET VIVEK ke paas aata hai, phir use puri baat batata hai. dono A.C.P. sir ko phone karte hai. unhe puri baat batate hai.)_**

**ABHI -**** sir mujhe to lagta hai ki ye DAYA ki hi baat kar rahe the. Wo log DAYA ko kahin or shift karne wale hai. hume jaldi se kuch karna padega.**

**A.C.P. -**** ABHIJEET, hum log bahar hi hai. tum bhi aa jao us aadmi ko pakdte hai.**

**_(dono bahr aate hai. kuch der tak sab us aadmi ka picha karte hai. phir use akele dekh kar pakad lete hai.)_**

**ABHI -**** kahan bhage ja rahe ho.**

**AADMI -**** tu, tu to wahi hai na jo andar club me mila tha. Tu hai kaun-**

**ABHI -**** main... tera baap .. C.I.D. officer ABHIJEET.**

**AADMI -**** C.I.D.**

**A.C.P. -**** haan C.I.D. ab chup chap se batao ki kya baate ho rahi thi andar. Wo panchi kaun hai.**

**AADMI -**** mujhe nahi pata...**

**ABHI -**** sidhe sidhe bolta hai, ya ... **

**AADMi -**** sab mujhe mat maaro. Wo mujhe bataya gya tha ki un logo ne ek aadmi ko kidnap kar rakha hai. aaj use kisi dusari jagah shift karna hai. **

**ABHI -**** us aadmi ko kahan rkha hai pata hai na.**

**AADMi -**** haan sab...**

**A.C.P. -**** thik hai hume le chalo whaan. ABHIJEET tum iske saath jaao or hum tumhare piche piche aate hai.**

SEEN - 11

**_(ABHIJEET us aadmi ke saath us jagha aata hai jahaan per DAYA ko rakha gaya hai. piche piche baki log bhi chale aate hai. wo aami ABHIJEET ko ek building me le jaata hai. idhar piche se baaki log VILEN ke ek ek aadmi ko marte huye andar gus aate hai. jab ABHIJEET andar jaata hai to use wahaan RATAN RAJ Baitha milta hai.)_**

**R.R. -**** aao senior inspector ABHIJEET. A.C.P. sir aap bhi andar aa sakte hai. (sab andar aa jaate hai.)**

**ABHI -**** to tumhe pata tha ki hum yahaan aane wale hai.**

**R.R. -**** bilkul, aap logo ko kya laga, ki aap log mere ek aadmi ko pkadenge or uske sahare yahaan tak aayenge or mujhe pata tak nahi chalega. Mujhe sab pata tha.**

**A.C.P. -**** agar tumhe itna sab pta hai to ye bhi pata hoga ki agar hum yahaan aa hi gaye hai to DAYA ko yahaan se lekar jaayenge.**

**R.R. -**** A.C.P. saheb main to C.I.D. ko kafi tez samjhta tha per aap log to kafi bewkoof nikle. Main aap logo ke saam ne se DAYA ko teen teen baar le gaya or aap log kuch nahi kar sake.**

**A.C.P. -**** hum kya nahi kar sake ye chodo or sidhi tarah se ye batao ki DAYA kahan hai-**

**R.R. -**** A.C.P. saheb aapka DAYA us building me hai. (sab us or dekhte hai jhaan ek building ke 2****nd**** floor per DAYA kursi se bandha hai.) agar aap use bacha sakte hai to bacha lijiye.**

**A.C.P. -**** hum use zaroor kuch bhi hi jaaye.**

**R.R. -**** ek minut A.C.P. sir, maine uske body per ek bom bandha hai. time bam jo kuch hi der me phat jaayega. Or aapka DAYA...**

**A.C.P. -**** kya... tumne DAYa ke body per bom bandha hai. ABHIJEET jaldi chalo ... ABHIJEET ye kahan gaya.**

**TASHA -**** sir ABHIJEET sir... ****_(sab dekhte hai ki ABHIJEET us building ki or akele hi chla ja raha hai.)_**

**A.C.P. -**** oh my god ye ABHIJEET ye akele wahaan kyun chala gaya. FREDI tum ise sambhalo hum log DAYA ke paas jaate hai. or haan tum ye baat achchi tarah se samajh lo ki agar mere officers ko kuch bhi hua to tumhe main nahi chodunga.**

**_(FREDI RR ko lekar niche aata hai or baaki log ABHIJEET or DAYA ke paas jaante r ABHIJEET us jagha pahuch jaata hai jahaan DAYA kursi se bandha hai. DAYA use dekhta hai. )_**

**DAYA -**** tum... ABHIJEET tum yahaan kyun aye ho. tum jaao yahaan se.**

**ABHI -**** main yahaan kyun aaya hoo. Kya matlab kyun aaya hoo. Tumhe bachane aaya hoo or kya.**

**DAYA -**** ABHIJEET mere paas mat aana dekho meri body per bom hai. **

**ABHI -**** main ise difuse karne ki kosis karta hoo.**

**DAYA -**** dekho ABHIJEET bim fatne me sirf 5 min. bache hai. itni der me bom difuse nahi ho sakta. Tum meri fikar chodo or jaao yahaan se.**

**ABHI -**** nahi ... main tumhe liye bagair nahi jaauga. Jab ROCKY ne mujhe kidnap kiya tha to tum to mujhe bachane ke liye sabke khilaf chale gaye the. Aaj main yahin kar rahaan hho to tum keh rahe ho ki main tumhe yahaan chod kar chal jaau.**

**DAYA -**** ABHIJEET zid mat karo time niklta ja raha hai. mujhe chodo apni jaan bachao. Nahi to dono mare jayenge.**

**ABHI -**** nahi agar marenge to dono saath hi marenge. Agar ye bom difuse nahi ho sakta to main ise tumhari body se alag to kar sakta hoo. Phir hum yahaan se niche kood jaayenge.**

**DAYA -**** nahi ABHIJEET agar bom ko yahaan se nikala to 1 min. me khud se phat jayega.**

**ABHI -**** 1 min hai na. Kafi hai. hum us 1 min me is building se niche kood jaayenge.**

**DAYA -**** pagal ho gaye ho hum is waqt 2****nd**** floor per hai. yahaan se niche koode to haanth pair salamat nahi bachenge. Meri baat maano meri fikar chodo or chale jaao yahan se.**

**ABHI -**** mujhe kuch nahi sunana, main bom nikal raha hoo. Tum tiyaar rehana hum saath me kood jaayenge.**

**_(ABHIJEET bom nikal deta hai. idhar building ki tarf aate samay raste me hi A.C.p. sir or baki logo ko bom phatne ki aawaz sunayee deti hai.)_**

**R.R. -**** ha ha ha... main to sirf ek ko hi marna chahta tha per tumhara wo dusra officer bewkoof wo bhi mara gaya.**

**FREDI -**** ha ha ha...**

**R.R. -**** A.C.P. tumhare saare officer pagal hai kya. Ek wo hai jo dusre ko bachane ke chakar me khud maara gaya. or ek ye hai jo unki maut per hus raha hai.**

**FREDI -**** zara us tarf dekh bacchu tu bhi pagal ho jayega.**

**_(R.R. us tarf dekhta hi to use ABHIJEET or DAYA dhikte hai. )_**

**A.C.P. -**** tumhe kya lga ki itna aasan hai ek C.I.D. officer ko marna. Tum jaise kisi bhi mujrim itna dum nahi ki humar kuch bigad sako. **

**R.R. -**** agar ise pehle hi maar diya hota to aaj tumhe ye zinda nahi milta. Pata nahi boss ne ise kyun zinda rakhne ko kaha tha.**

**VIVEK -**** boss ne... to kya tum kisi or ke liye kaam karte ho-**

**R.R. -**** haan ye club or hotel mere nahi hai. main bus yahaan kaam karta hoo. **

**A.C.P. -**** kaun hai tumhara boss-**

**R.R. -**** mujhe nahi pata. Uska chehra aaj tak kisi ne nahi dekha hai. Mere boss ne hi mujhe ye sab karne ko kaha tha. jab ye dono ek shadi me gaye the to maine apne aadmiyo se inki gadi ke brek fail karwa diye or raaste bhar inka picha karta raha. Per accident hone ke baad bhi ye dono bach gaye. Maine apne boss ko jab ye bataya to unhone kahaa ki dono ko uta lo. Maine DAYA ko kidnap kar liya. Per jab tak main ABHIJEET ko kidnap kat=rta use hosh aa gaya. isliye hume sirf DAYA ko hi le jaana pada.**

**A.C.P. -**** per DAYA ko le jaane ke chakar me tumhari angoothi or wo card wahi gir gaya. **

**R.R. -**** haan isi wazah se aap log mujh tak pahuch gaye.**

**TASHA**** \- per sir, ye card ka kya chakar hai.**

**A.C.P. -**** TASHA asal me ye log apne kisi bhi aadmi ko uske naam se nahi jaante. Is gang ke saare logo ke paas ek card hota hai jo unki pechan hota hai, thik waise hi jaise kisi kisi gang ke log koi khaas tattoo banwate hai. us card ke zariye hi ye ek doosre se milkar apna kaam karte hai. isliye jab inke gang ka koi aadmi pakda jaata tha to bhi koi khaas saboot nahi mil pata tha. Kyunki uske paas batane ke liye kuch hota hi nahi tha. isliye to ye aaj tak bachta raha.**

**VIVEK -**** dimag to kafi lagaya tha sir. Per aakhir ye humare haanth lag hi gaya, or ab ise koi plaan banane ka time nahi milega.**

**A.C.P. -**** or rahi baat iske boss ki to use bhi hum kabhi na kbhi pakad hi lenge. filhaal FREDI ise lekar jaao or hum ABHIJEET or DAYA ke paas chalte hai. (idhar ABHIJEET or DAYA...)**

**ABHI -**** DAYA tum thik ho.**

**DAYA -**** haan bus, ek do haddiya tooti hai.**

**A.C.P. -**** DAYA thik to ho na.**

**DAYA ****\- haan sir, mujhe pata tha aap log mujhe dhoondh hi lenge.**

**A.C.P. -**** haan ab chalo bahut saare case tum dono ka intzar kar rahe hai.**

** (****_sab gadi me baith kar chale jaate hai. idhar boss ...)_**

**BOSS -**** C.I.D... is baar to mera plan fail ho gaya per agali baar main aisa plan banauga ki ye C.I.D. khatam ho jaayegi. Khatam...**


	2. Chapter 2- Abhijeet vs Daya

**ABHIJEET V/S DAYA**

**SEEN - 1**

_(Is kahani ki suruwat hoti hai ek award function se jahaan per C.I.D. team ko award diya ja raha hai. press ki bheed lagi hai. ACP sir ko award lene ke liye bulaya jaata hai.)_

**ACP -** ye award asal me sirf mujhe nahi mere un officers ko milna chahiye jo apni jaan per khel kar jurm ko mita ne me mera saath dete hai. or khas kar mere ye do officers Senior Inspector ABHIJEET or Inspector DAYA ye dono jab tak mere saath hai tab tak hum aise hi milakar jurm ka namo-nishan mitate rahenge.

**Announcer -** jaisa ki ACP sir chahte hai main chahunga ki Senior Inspector ABHIJEET or Inspector DAYA dono stage per aaye or humare chief guest SASHI KUMAR ke hantho ye award le.

(_dono stage per aate hai or fir unhe award diya jaata hai. function khatam hone ke baad press wale un sab se swal puchne lagte hai. isi beech door do aadmi baithe baate kar rahe hai.)_

**1****st**** man -** hoo... ye ACP bada banta hai. kya keh raha tha ye dono officers uski sabse badi takat hai. jab tak ye dono uske saath hai wo jurm ko mitata rahega. Are main bhi dekhta hoo kab tak ye dono sath rahte hai. kabhi na kabhi to alag honge hi. Us din dekhunga ki ye ACP kya kehta hai.

**2****nd**** man -** sir wo sab chodiye pehle ye sochiye ki humare news channel ka kya hoga. Agar aisa hi haal raha to kuch hi dino me hume ise band karna padega. Is waqt hume kisi dhamakedar news ki jarrorat hai.

**1****st**** man -** dhamakedar news milegi mishra. Jaroor milegi. Or aisi milegi jiske baare me kisi ne socha bhi nahi hoga.

**2****nd**** man -** sir aap kya karne wale hai.

**1****st**** man -** tum intzar karo mishra. Kuch dino baad sab ko pata chal jayega jab CID me dhamaka hoga. Or is khabar ko sabse pehle dikhayega humara news channel.

SEEN - 2

_(idhar CID beuro me..)_

**FREDI -** wah sir aaj to mazaa hi aa gaya.

**TASHA -** haan sir, jab ACP sir ko award mil raha tha to mujhe itani khushi huyee ki main bata nahi sakti.

**ABHI -** haan TASHA humare ACP sir ki to baat hi kuch or hai.

_(tabhi DAYA ka phone bajta hai or wo kuch door jakar phone per baate karta hai. kuch der baad wo aata hai)_

**ABHI -** kiska phone tha DAYA.

**DAYA -** kisi ka nahi.

**ABHI -** kisi ka nahi to itni der baat kisase kar rahe the. Kiska phone tha.

**DAYA -** wo... wo NAINA ka.

**FREDI -** NAINA ka. Wo aapko phone bhi karne lagi.

**VIVEK -** hume to laga tha ki aise hi number liya tha.

**FREDI -** sir mujhe us NAINA ke irade kuch thik nahi lagte.

**ABHI -** ye sab chodo.. ye batao ki keh kya rahi thi.

**DAYA -** kuch khaas nahi.. bus puch rahi thi ki delhi me jo confrens hai usme aa rahe ho ya nahi.

**ABHI -** to tumne kya kaha.

**DAYA -** kehna kya hai, keh diya nahi.

**ABHI - **tum bhi na DAYA.. kyun bechari ko mayus kar diya.

**DAYA -** ABHI agar tum aise mujhe phir se pareshan karoge to main...

**ABHI -** kya karoge- Bolo... are sab dhyan se suno.. kuch dino pehle hum log jis shadi ki parti me gaye the wahan pta hai kya hua.

**DAYA -** ABHIJEET tum...

**ABHI -** wahaan ek ladki achank swimmingpool me gir gayee, to DAYA ne use bachaya. Pata hai uske baad wo ladki DAYA ke piche hi pad gayee. Sari shadi wo DAYA ke aage piche ghoomati rahi. Jab hum aane wale the us din usne DAYA ko ek card diya jisper pata hai kya likha tha. I LUV U.

**FREDI -** kya I LUV U.

**ABHI -** haan or wo ladki abhi tak iske piche padi hai. ise card or gift bhegti rehti hai. abhi kal hi mujhe mili thi.

**ACP -** kaun mili thi ABHIJEET.

**FREDI -** sir DAYA sir ki nayee girlfriend.

**ACP -** kya nayee Girlfriend. Kyun DAYA ye sach keh raha hai-

**DAYA -** nahi sir. Wo k pagal ladki hai. bus aise hi mere piche padi huyee hai.

**VIVEK -** piche to inke Inspector NAINA bhi padi hai.

**ACP -** kya. DAYA ek baar me do do. Sambhal ke rehna aise do nawo ki sawari thik nahi hai.

**DAYA -** aisi koi baat nahi hai sir, ye log bus aise hi ...

**ACP -** are Mr. SHASHI KUMAR (SR) aap.

**SR -** haan ACP saheb. Aapse milne ka maan liya to main aa gaya.

**ACP -** are ye to humari khuskismati hai jo aap jaisa bada businessman or smajsewi humse milne yahan tak aa gaya.

**SR -** jis tarah se aap kaam karte hai uske aage main to kuch bhi nahi. Lekin aapke baad... aapke baad kya hoga-

**ACP -** kyun mere ye do officers hain na Senior Inspector ABHIJEET or Inspector DAYA ye dono acchi tarah se CID ko sambhal lenge.

**SR -** per ye to do hain or agla ACP to koi ek hi hoga na.

**ACP -** haan to Senior Inspector ABHIJEET hain na wo hoga agla ACP or ye baat to sab jaante hai.

**SR -** haan per jahaan tak mujhe lagta hai iske liye Senior Inspector ABHIJEET se jyada Inspector DAYA thik rahenge. Agla ACP unhe hi bana chahiye.

**ACP -** dekhiye MR. SR agla ACP kaun hoga isase koi fark nahi padta, kaam to ye dono humesha saath milkar hi karenge.

**SR -** haan per agar baad me inke bich kuch ... aap samjha rahe hai na.

**ACP -** iski fikar aap mat kijiye. Aisa kabhi nahi hoga. Mujhe mere in dono officers per pura bharosa hai. koi bhi wazah ya koi bhi insaan inke beech koi deewar nahi khadi kar sakta. Ye humesha ek dusre ke saath rahe hai or ek dusre ke saath rahenge.

**SR -** accha ... ye to bahut acchi baat hai. ab mujhe chalna chahiye. Ab delhi wale confrence me mulakat hogi.

_(SR chala jaata hai. sab ACP sir se uske aane ki wazah puchte hai. ACP sir unhe puri baat batate hai. ye sun kar sab kuch naraz ho jaate hai, per ACP sir unhe shant kar dete hai.)_

SEEN -3

_(Agle din news channel per bus yahi khabar rehti hai ki agla ACP ABHIJEET ko nahi DAYA ko banana chahiye. ACP sir pata karte hai ki ye news sabse pehle NNG news channel per aayi thi. ACP sir us news channel wale ko phone karte hai.)_

**ACP - **hello main CID beuro se ACP PRAYADUMAN bol raha hoo aap kaun bol kahe hai.

**NK -** main NNG news channel ka malik Mr. NAND KUMAR bole raha hoo.

**ACP -** MR. NK aap apne news channel per ye kya dikha rahe hai.

**NK -** kyun kaya hua , jo sach ahi wahi to dikha raha hoo.

**ACP -** Mr. NK aapko ye decide karne ka haque kisne diya ki agla ACP kaun hoga.

**NK -** ACP saheb ye janane ka haque sabko hai ki jis CID ke haanth me is shahr ki surkcha ka jimma hai uska agla ACP kaun hoga.

**ACP -** aap logo ko sirf ye janane ka haque hai khud se tay karne ka nahi. Aapne ye news dikhakr pata hai kitna hungama kada kar diya hai. yahaan beuro me press wale aakar swal per swal puch rahe hai. main aapko pehli or aakhri baar warn kar raha hoo ki aisi koi bhi khabar dikhane se pehle mujhse puch lijiyega.

_(ACP sir itna kehkar phone kaat dete hai)_

**NK -** dekha mishra maine kaha tha na ki hume dhmakedar khabar milegi or dekho aaj har jagah sirf humara hi news channel chaya hai kyunki humare paas wo khabar hai jo kisi ke paas nahi.

**MISHRA -** per sir aapko ye khabar mili khan se. ya aap ne yu hi kuch bhi dikha diya.

**NK -** uski fikar mat karo. Bus aage aage dekhte jaao. Ab to bus har jagah hum hi hum honge.

SEEN - 4

_(CID beuro me ACP sir press walo ke sawalo ka jawab dekar unhe bhejte hai. paas hi ABHIJEET, FREDI, TASHA or VIVEK KHADE hai.)_

**ACP -** 4 din ho chuke hai us khabar ko per ye press wale abhi tak usi baat ke piche pade hai. are mujhe samajh me nahi aata ki in logo ko is baat se kya matlab hai ki agla ACP kaun hoga.

**ABHI -** chodiye na sir in press walo ko or koi kaam hota hai kya- Bus ek baat ko pakad ke baith jaate hai.

_(Tabhi DAYA aata hai.)_

**DAYA -** ABHI tum thik to ho na. tum aaye nahi wahan per. Pata hai main kitna preshan ho gya tha.

**ABHI -** main to thik hoo. Or khan per nahi aaya-

**DAYA -** are ABHI tumne hi to mujhe SMS karke ramala restorent me milne ke liye bulaya tha ki tum kisi pareshani me ho.

**ABHI -** maine... nahi to maine koi SMS nahi kiya.

**DAYA -** kya baat kar rahe ho ABHI ye dekho tumhare number se hi to mujhe ye sms aaya tha isliye to main wahaan gaya or ghanto tumhara intzar kiya. Per jab tum nahi aaye to main pareshan ho gaya.

**ABHI -** number to mera hi hai per maine tumhe koi sms nahi kiya.

**FREDI -** sir lagta hai ABHI sir aapke sath mazak kar rahe hai.

**DAYA -** ye kya mazak hai ABHI. Pata hai mujhe tumhari kitani fikar ho rahi thi. Main kitani der tak tumhara intezar karta raha per tum tum nahi aaye. Tum to nahi aaye per wahan wo musibat zaroor aagaye.

**ABHI -** kaun si musibat-

**DAYA -** wo...

**ACP -** are DAYA ye news me kya dikha rahe hai-

_(Sab news dekhne pahuchte hai... )_

**ACP -** DAYA aaj tum ramala restorent me gaye the or wahaan ek ladki ke saath tumhari bahas ho gayee.

**DAYA -** haan sir, per ye khabar news me aise aa jayegi mujhe nahi pata tha.

ACP - DAYA puri baat batao hua kya tha-

**DAYA -** sir subah mujhe ABHI ne sms kiya ki main ramala restorent me pahuch jaau. Main wahaan gaya per wahan ABHI nahi mila. Main uska intezar kar hi raha tha ki ye ladki DIYA wahan pahuch gayee. Or humesha ki tarah mujhse wahi shadi ki baat karne lagi. Maine use samjhane ki kosis ki ki main usase pyaar nahi karta or main usase shadi nahi kar sakta, per kuch samjhne ke badle wo tamasha karne lagi. Aas paas log ikatha hone lage to mujhe gussa aa gaya or meri usase bahas ho gayee.

**ACP -** per ye NNG news wale to kuch or hi bata rahe hai. keh rahe hai ki wo ladki tumhari Girlfriend thi or jab usne tumse shadi ki baat ki to tumne inkar kar diya. Is wazah se tumhara uske saath jhagra ho gaya or tumne use dhamki di ki wo tumhari zindagi se chali jaaye warna thik nahi hoga.

**DAYA -** per sir aisi to koi baat nahi huyee. Humare beech to sirf mamuli si bahas huyee thi.

**ACP -** haan per in news channel walo ka kya . ye to tumhe hi blem kar rahe hai. aise to tumhari kitani badnami hogi.

**DAYA -** sir ye sab is ABHI ka kiya hua hai. isi ne mujhe SMS karke wahaan bulaya tha khud to nahi aaya per wo DIYA aa gayee.

**ABHI -** per sir maine to koi SMS nahi kiya.

**ACP -** ABHI ye kya hai. tumne sms nahi kiya to kisne kiya. Chalo mobile dikhao apna, ye kya hai, subah 10.30 am me DAYA ko sms kiya gaya hi. Likha hai zaldi se mujhe ramala restorent me milo urgent kaam hai" ye tumne nahi likha to kisne likha hai.

**ABHI -** ye sms mere mobile me kaise aaya- Sir please mera yakeen kijiye maine koi sms nhi kiya hai.

**ACP -** dekho ABHI...

**DAYA -** jaane dijiye sir, mujhe lagta hai ABHI bhul gaya hai.

**ACP -** kya... tumhara mtalab...

**DAYA -** haan sir, ABHI ko kabhi kabhi kuch bhul jaane ki bimari hai na... shayad ye baat bhi wo bhool gaya hai.

**ACP -** ho sakta hai... ya phir wo tumhe aise hi pareshaan kar raha hai... usaki to adat hai na tumhare saath mazak karne ki.

**FREDI -** sir ye dekhiye is news channel per kya dikha rahe hai. ye keh rahe hai ki jab se DAYA sir ko ye pata chala hai ki wo bhi agale ACP ho sakte hai tab se unke paaw zameen per nahi pad rahe hai. isliye unhone apni Girlfriend ko chod diya. Is news channel wale ki to...

**ACP -** kaun sa news channel hai... NNG pata nahi ye kyun CID ke piche pada hai. maine ise mana bhi kiya tha aaj ke baad CID se judi koi bhi khabar dikhane se pahle mujhse puch le per dekho... bina wazah ke hi kahaniya bana kar logo ko dikha raha hai.

**VIVEK -** sir in news channel walo ki to aadat hi hoti hai, choti si baat ko khich kar lamba karna, isi wazah se to inki khabare bikati hai.

_(kuch der baatein karne ke baad sab apne kaam me lag jaate hai. shaam hone per sab beuro se apne ghar jaane lagate hai. DAYA ABHI ko apne saath chalne ko kehta hai per wo koi kaam hai keh kar akele hi chala jaata hai. DAYA apni gahr ki or jaata rehta hai to use raaste me ABHI dikhta hai jo kisi aadmi se baatein kar raha hai. DAYa us aadmi ko pehchan nahi paata wo ABHI ko aawaz deta hai per wo nahi sunta. Kuch der baad dono alag alag chale jaate hai. DAYA bhi apne ghar chala jaata hai.)_

SEEN -5

_(DAYA jab tak ghar pahuchata hai tab tak raat ho jaati hai. wo ghar me ghusta hai. ghar me andhera hai. uska pair kisi cheej se takrat hai. DAYA ghar ki light on karta hai. wo dekhta hai ki ghar ka saara sama nbikhra pad hai. wo hairan hokar pura ghar dekhta hai. jab wo apne kamre ke andar jaata hai to wahaan use DIYA ki laash milti hai. DAYA kuch ghabra jaata hai. phir kuch der baad wo ACP sir ko phone karta hai. kuch hi der me puri CID team uske ghar pahuch jaati hai.)_

**ACP -** DAYA, ye sab kaise hua-

**DAYA -** pata nahi sir. Jab main ghar me aaya to saara saman bikhra hua tha. Andar aaya to ye DIYA ki laash thi sir.

**ACP -** per ye DIYA ki laash yahaan pahuchi kaise-

**DAYA -** maine kahaan na sir. Mujhe nahi pata. Maine to bis ye DIYA ki laash yahaan dekhi.

**ACP -** phir nahi pata. DAYA ye koi choti baat nahi hai. DIYA ki laash tumhare ghar se mili hai. pata hai iska kya matlab hua- Tum bahut badi musibat me pad sakte ho.

**DAYA -** per sir jab maine kuch kiya hi nahi hai to phir main kyun daroo. Maine iska khoon nahi kiya.

**ABHI -** sir, iska khoon sir per waar kar ke kiya gaya hai or shayad is guldaste se hi ise maara gaya hai. ye dekhiye sir isper yahaan khoon laga hai.

**ACP -** haan, ABHI laash ko forensic le chalo or baki cheeje bhi. Or haan is baat ko abhi media se door hi rakhna padega. Warna DAYA musibat me aa jayega.

**FREDI -** per jab DAYA sir ne kuch kiya hi nahi hai to phir...

**ACP -** FREDI ye baat main maan skta hoo. Tum maan sakte ho hum sab jaante hai per media or janta unka kya krenge, unhe to yahi lagega na ki DIYA ki laash DAYA ke ghar se mili hai to uska khooni bhi DAYA hi hai.

**ABHI -** per sir..thik hai main Laash ko forensic le chalne ka intzam karta hoo.

SEEN -6

_(Forensic lab me..)_

**ACP -** haan SALUNKHE kuch pata chala.

**SALU -** bahut kuch pata chala boos.

**ACP -** to chup kyun ho zaldi batao...

**SALU -** boos is ladki ka khoon sir per chot lagne ki wazah se hua hai. or jo guldsta aap log lekar aaye hai usi se iske sir per maara gaya hai. us guldaste per hume kuch fingerprints mile hai DR. TARIKA chek kar rahi hai. kuch der me report aa jayegi ki usper kisake ungliyo ke nishan hai.

**ABHI -** Dr. Saheb bus itan hi pata chala... aap to keh rahe the ki bahut kuch pata chala...

**SALU -** haan to batata hoo na... pehle mujhe ye batao ki DAYA kya ye sach me tumhari Girlfriend thi.

**DAYA -** aap bhi Dr. SALU. Aap bhi un news channel walo ki tarh baatein kar rahe hai. us ladki se mera koi rioshta nahi tha.

**SALU -** phir wo tumhare ghar me kya kar rahi thi.

**DAYA -** mujhe nahi pata ... wo mre ghar me kaise pahuchi.

**TARIKA -** sir, mujhe pata chal gaya hai ki us guldaste per kiske ungliyo ke nishan hai.

**ABHI -** kisake ... hai wo fingerprints-

**TARIKA -** ABHI wo... wo.. DAYA sir ke.

**ACP -** kya- Us guldaste per DAYA ke fingerprints hai. DAYA... DAYA.. is baare me kya kehan hai.

**DAYA -** sir maine kaha na ki mujhe kuch nahi pata. Mere finger prints us guldaste per aaye kahaan se-

**ACP -** dekho DAYA ye aise baar baar mujhe kuch nahi pata.. kuch nahi malum kehne se kaam nahi chalega DAYA. Us ladki DIYA se tumhara jhagra hua tha wo sabne dekha hai. saare news channel per ye khabar aayi thi ki wo tumhari girlfriend thi. Uski laash tumhare ghar se mili hai or ab jis guldaste se uska khoon hua hai usper bhi tumhari ungaliyo ke nishaan hai. DAYA tumhe pata bhi hai ki tum kitani buri tarah se fas gaye ho.

**DAYA -** mujhe pata hai sir, per maine kuch nahi kiya or na hi mujhe is baare me kuch pata hai.

**ACP -** DAYA... abhi to humne ye baat media se chupa kar rakhi hai per jab unhe pata chalega to pata hai kitana hungama hoga. Isliye keh raha hoo agar koi aisi baat hai jo tum hum sabse chupa rahe ho to bata do.

**DAYA -** aisa kuch nahi hai sir...

**ACP -** dekho DAYA tum..

**SALU -** ek minut boss. Tum to ek baar me kisi ke uper chad hi baithate ho. pehle ye to jaan lo ki mujhe is ladki ki body se kya mila hai.

**ACP -** kya mila hai-

**SALU -** boss is ladki ke body se mujhe behoshi ki dawaa mili hai.

**ACP -** behoshi ki dawa!

**SALU -** haan behoshi ki dawa. isase to yahi lagta hai boss ki is ladki ko pehle behosh kiya gaya phir DAYA ke ghar per laya gaya or phir uska khoon kiya gaya.

**VIVEK -** sir isaka to yahi matlab hai ki ye sab DAYA sir ko fasane ki chal thi.

**ACP -** haan VIVEK per aisa kar kaun sakta hai-

**VIVEK -** sir koi aisa aadmi jise ye pata hi ki DAYA sir kab apne ghar me nahi hote, or unke ghar me kaise ghusa jaaye kyunki DAYA sir ke ghar ke darwaze ko na to toda gaya tha or na hi usper lock kp thodne ke koi nishaan the. Iska seedha matalb ye hai ki sir ki darwaze ko khol kar us ladki ko andar laya gaya.

**ACP -** per aisa koi kaise kar sakta hai, bina lock khole.. DAYA tumhare ghar ki duplicate chabhi kisi ke paas hai. ya tumne kisi ko di thi.

**DAYA -** nahi sir mere ghar ki sirf ek hi chabhi hai, or wo mere paas rehti hai.

_(Tabhi FREDI bhagata hua aata hai..)_

**ACP -** FREDI ye bhagte hauye kahaan se aa rahe ho-

**FREDI -** sir zaldi chaliye wo news me DIYA wali khabr dikha rahe hai.

_(Sab tezi se news dekhne pahuchte hai. news channel per khabar dikhayee ja rahi thi ki DAYA ke ghar se uski Girlfriend DIYA ki laash mili hai. or CID wale is baat ko chupa kar rakh rahe hai.)_

**ACP -** ye baat to humne sabse chupa kar rakhi thi phir ye is NNG news channel walo tak kaise pahuch gayee.

**FREDI -** sir ye log to keh rahe hai ki DIYA ka khoon DAYA sir ne hi kiya hai.

**TASHA -** sir DAYA sir to buri tarah se fas gaye hai.

**ACP -** pata hai TASHA per is waqt ye jaanana jaroori hai ki jis baat ko humne media se chupa kar rakha wo baat is NNG news channel walo tak kaise pahuch gaye. VIVEK is news channel ke malik ko beuro bulao. Usi se puchte hai ki akhir ye information us tak phuchi kaise.

SEEN - 7

_(agle din beuro me press walo ki bheed lag jaati hai sab DAYA se sawal puchte hai.)_

**PRESS -** Inspector DAYA, Aapki glfrend ki laash aapke ghar me mili hai is baare me aapko kya kehan hai.

**DAYA -** sabse pehle to aap ye jaan lijiye ki wo meri glfrend nahi thi.

**PRESS -** per uska kehan to tha ki wo aapki gkfrend thi or jab usne aapse shadi ki baat ki to aapne inkaar kar diya.

**DAYA -** main ek baar nahi hzar baar keh chukka hoo ki wo meri glfrend nahi thi. Mera usase koi lena dena nahi tha.

**PRESS -** per uski laash aapke ghar me mili hai. to kya uska khoon aapne hi kiya hai.

**DAYA -** nahi maine uska khoon nahi kiya. Koi mujhe fasaana chahta hai.

**PRESS -** DAYA sir agar aapko aisa lagta hai ki koi aapko fasane ki kosis kar raha hai to kya isame Seniour Inspector ABHI ka haanth ho sakta hai. kyunki kitane dino se ye khabar aa rahi thi ki agle ACP wo nahi aap ho sakte hai. kahin yahi wazah to nahi ki wo aapko fasane ki kosis karenge.

**DAYA -** aap press wale hai to kuch bhi bolenge. ABHI aisa kyun karega-

**PRESS -** ACP banane ke liye kyunki agar aap is case me fas gaye to ACP ke post ke liye aapki dawedari to khatam ho jaayegi or unka raasta aasan ho jaayega. Waise bhi wo pehle hi keh chuke hai ki unhe ACP banane ki badi zaldi hai.

_(DAYA kuch nahi kehta per ACP sir aa jate hai.)_

**ACP -** dekhiye, aap media wale khud se kuch tay mat kijiye please. DAYA ne kuch bhi nahi kiya. Or rahi baat us shakash ki jisne dAYA ko fasaya hai to uska pata bhi hum zaldi hi lga lenge. Aap log aise hi kuch bhi mat sochiye. Or haan ABHI ko is case se door hi rakhiye uska is mamle se koi lena dena nahi.

_(saare press wale chale jaate hai. kuh der baad news me aata hai ki ABHI ne ACP banane ke liye DAYA ko khoon ke case me fasaya. Sab ye dekh kar hairan ho jaate hai. DAYA ko gussa aata hai per wo kuch nahi kehta)_

**ACP -** VIVEK tumhe kha tha na ki is NNG news channel ke malik ko bulao. Tumne bulaya nahi.

**VIVEK -** sir maine unhe phone kar diya tha wo aate hi honge... ye lijiye sir wo aa gaye.

_(DAYA us Admi ko dekhkar kuch yaad karta hai, per wo kuch nahi kehta)_

**ACP -** to aap hai us NNG news channel ke malik Mr. NAND KUMAR.

**NK - **haan main hi NK hoo. Aapne mujhe yahaan kyun bulaya hai.

**ACP -** maine aapko yahaan ye puchne ke liye bulaya hai ki jo baat humne sabse chupa kar rakhi wo aapko kaise pata chali.

**NK -** ACP saheb aap ko kya karna hai is baat se. bus aap itna jaan lijiye ki aap humse kopi bhi information nahi chupa sakte.

**ACP -** ye mere sawal ka jawaab nahi hai. maine pucha ye baat aapko pata kaise chali.

**NK -** mere ek informer ne bataya.

**ACP -** kis informer ne-

**NK -** ab aapko isase kya matlab hai. aapko kya lgata hai aap aam janta se koi bhi baat aise hi chupa sakte hai. jab kisi aam aadmi ke ghar se kisi ki laash milti hai to aap log usase dus tarah ke sawak puchte hai. or aaj jab aapke kisi officer ke sath yahi sab hua hai to aap use media se sabse chupa rahe hai.

**ACP -** main use bhi saja jaroor dilwata per agar wo gunahgar hota to. Lekin DAYA ne kuch nahi kiya. Use kisi ne fasaya hai.

**NK -** is baare me main kya jaanu. Aaapke apne hi officers ACP ki kursi pane ke liye ek dusare ke khilaf ho gaye hai, to isame main kya karoo. Main to aam janta ko wahi bataunga jo such hai. or such ye hai ki aapke officer DAYA ke ghar se ek ladki ki laash mili hai. ab uska khoon kisane kiya hai ye pata lagan aapka kaam hai. ab main chalta hoo.

_(NK chala jaat hai or ACP sir pareshan ho jaate hai.)_

SEEN - 8

_(agle din CID beuro me sab news dekh rahe hote hai ki tabhi sab chauk jaate hai. news me aa raha hota hai ki " ACP ki kursi ke liye Senior Inspector ABHIJEET or Inspector DAYA ke beech jang" . aage ABHI ka ek interview aata hai jisme wo ye keh raha hota hai ki Kyunki DAYA ek murder case me suspect hai isliye wo ACP nahi ban sakta hai. is wazah se agla ACP use hi banana chahiye. Sab ye sun kar hairan reh jaate hai. DAYA ko bahut gussa aata hai)_

**ACP -** ye sab kya hai ABHI- Tumne ye kaisa interview diya hai.

**ABHI -** maine isme galat kya kaha hai sir. DAYA ek murder case me suspect hai, isliye wo to ACP ban nahi sakta. Kyunki logo ke beech uski image ab utni acchi nahi rahi. To agla ACP mujhe hi banana chahiye.

**DAYA -** tumhare kehne ka matlab kya hai main khooni hoo. Maine DIYA ka khoon kiya hai.-

**ABHI -** Dekho DAYA mere kehne ka ye matlab nahi tha bura mat manana per logo ko lagata hai ki DIYA tumhari gilfriend thi or jo aadmi apni glfrend se sre aam jhagra karta ho, jiske ghar se uski laash mili ho agar wo ACP ban gaya to logo ka CID per se bhrosa uth jayega.

**FREDI -** ABHI sir, aap ye kya keh rahe hai-

**ABHI -** dekho FREDI main DAYA ka dushman to nahi hoo na. DAYA mera sabse accha dost hai per, Kya tumhe pata nahi DAYA ke kamre se DIYA ki laash mili hai. uska khoon jis guldaste se hua hai usper DAYA ke finger prints hai. iska kya matlab hua.

**VIVEK -** per ABHI sir, ye to aap bhi jaante hai ki DAYA sir ko fasaya gaya hai.

**ABHI -** aisa kaun karega VIVEK. Or pata nhai ki ye baat such bhi ya nahi.

**DAYA -** ABHI tum aisa keh rahe ho. ab to mujhe bhi lagne laga hai ki press wale shayasd such hi keh rahe the.

**ABHI -** kaun sa such-

**DAYA -** yahi ki mujhe fasane me kahin tumhara haanth to nahi.

**ABHI -** tum... tum mere baare me aisa kaise soch sakate ho-

**DAYA -** kyun... sirf tumhe pata tha ki DIYA mere piche padi hai. us din tumne hi mujhe sms karke wahan bulaya or shayad tumne hi DIYA ko bhi wahan beja tha taki tum pure prees or janta ke samne meri image khrab kar sako. Or hum sabko malum hai ki kisi ke ghar ka darwaza kholna tumhare liye kitna aasan hai. shayad ... shayad kyun tumne hi mere ghar ka drwaza kholkar DIYA ko mere ghar me pahuchaya or shayad uska khoon bhi kiya hai.

**ABHI -** DAYA tum mere uper khoon ka ilzam lga rahe ho. main to tumhe apna dost samjhta tha per tum...

**DAYA -** dost... tumne khoob dosti nibhayee hai mere saath. main soch bhi nhi sakta tha ABHI ki ACP banae ke liye tum is hud tak chale jaaoge. Ek baar keh to diya hota tumhare liye ye ACP ki kursi to kya main kuch bhi chod sakta hoo. Kya kroonga is ACP ki kursi ka... per tumne...

**ACP - **ABHI, DAYA ye kya ho raha hai yahaan. Tum dobno aise aapas me... lagta hai tum dono ka dimag abhi thikane per nahi hai. abhi apne apne ghar jaao. Tum logo se main kal baat karta hoo.

_(Sab apne apne ghar chale jaate hai)_

SEEN -9

_(agle din jab dono wapus beuro me aate hai to ACP sir kafi gusse me hote hai. beuro me sab pareshan hote hai)_

**ACP -** aayiye...aayiye. aa gaye tum dono. Dekho tumhare kal ke tmashe ko kaise namak mirch laga ker dikha rahe hai ye news channel wale.

_(dono dekhte hai ki kal unke beech jo bahas huyee thi uske baare me NNG news channel per dikhaya ja rha hai)_

**ACP -** kal bade shaukh se tum dono ne yahaan tamasha kiya tha. Or dekho news per kitani achchi tarha bata rahe hai ki ACP ki post ko lekar CID me Senior Inspector ABHIJEET or Inspector DAYA ke beech darar.

**ABHI -** sir mujhe kya keh rahe hai. jisne behas shuru ki usase kahiye.

**DAYA -** maine koi behas shuru nahi ki tumne ... tumne kiya hai sab kuch pehle mujhe fasaya or phir wo interview

**ACP -** chup karo tum dono. Ek to wo delhi ki confrens hai or yahaan in dono ka ye mamala. Yakeen nahi hota mujhe ki jin do officers ke uper mujhe itna naz tha wo dono aaj is tarah ek dusare ke khilaf khade hai. ab main us confrence me jaau ya ye mamala suljhau.

**DAYA -** sir agar ye ABHI wahan jayega to main nahi jaaunga.

**ABHI -** tum to waise bhi nahi jaa sakte kyunki tum ek murder case me suspect ho. or isliye tum wo confrence attend nahi kar sakte.

**ACP -** tum dono me se koi wahaan nahi jayega. Main nahi chahta ki wahaan koi tamasha ho. isliye main VIVEK ke sath chala jaunga. Or FREDI tum yahaan us aadmi ka pata lgane ki kosis karo jisne ye sab kiya hai. TASHA tum us ladki DIYA ke baare me information ikathi karo. Main confrence se akar is case ko dekhta hoo. Agar ye confrence important nahi hoti to main wahaan aise halato me nahi jaata.

**FREDI - **sir aap jakar wo confrence attend kijiye. Hum yahaan is case ki tahkikat karte hai.

**ACP -** haan lekin hume ye sab zaldi karna hoga isase pehle ki press ke dabaw se hume DAYA ke suspension ke order mile usase pehle hume asli muzrim ka pata lagan hoga. Isliye tum logo ko ye kaam zald se zald karna hoga. mujhe aaj hi niklna hai. or ABHI, DAYA tum dono... mere jaane ke baad koi tamasha nahi hona chahiye. Samjhe.

_(dono ye sir kehte hai... ACP sir chale jaate hai)_

SEEN - 10

(_ACP sir confrence me pahuchte hai. wahan unhe RATHOR or NAINA milte hai. dono unse DAYA or ABHI ke baare me puchte hai. ACP sir kuch nahi keh pate. Kuch hi der me wahaan Mr. SK aa jate hai. confrense shuru ho jaati hai. confrense khatam hone ke baad jab sab bahra nikalte hai to press wale unhe gher lete hai. isi beech VIVEK dekhta hai ki ek aadmi chupke se gun nikal raha hai. wo ACP sir per fire karne wala hota hai ki VIVEK unhe bacha leta hai. goli ki awaz sunkar bheed me afra tafri much jaati hai. per VIVEK usper ulta fire karta hai. dono taraf se firing hone lagti hai. kuch der baad wo aadmi bhag jaata hai. VIVEK use pakadna chahat hai per wo haanth nahi aata)_

**ACP -** kya hua VIVEK-

**VIVEK -** wo aadmi buch nikla sir. Per wo yahaan aapko nuksan phuchane aaya tha maine khud dekha tha sir wo aap per goli chalane wala tha.

**ACP -** koi baat nahi VIVEK. Aise bahut sare log hai jo ACP PRATYADUMAN ki jaan ke piche pade hai per mujhe unse koi daar nahi lagta.

**RATHOUR -** per ACP agar wo log confrense room me humla kar sakte hai to bahar to... tumhar akela jaan thik nahi hai.

**ACP -** are RATHUOR saheb aap bekar hi chinta kar rahe hai. mujhe kuch nahi hoga.

**SK -** nahi ACP saheb RATHOUR saheb thik keh rahe hai. Is waqt agar aap aise hi baahar nikle to aapki jaan ko khatara ho sakta hai. ACP saheb aap mere sath chaliye. Mere body guards niche hi honge. Main aapko hifazat se airport tak chod dunga.

**ACP -** are nahi nahi... SK saheb.. main chal jaunga. Or waise bhi VIVEK to hai hi mere saath.

**SK -** per ACP saheb ye akela kab tak aapki hifazat kar payega. Aap meri baat maniye mere saath chaliye.

**RATUOR -** haan ACP tum inke saath chale jaao. Balki aisa karte hai ki main or NAINA bhi tumhare saath hi chalte hai.

_(sab SK ki gadi me baith kar airport ki or niklate hai, per raste me gadi dusari taraf mudti dekh ACP sir SK ko tokate hai isper SK ke aadmi VIVEK or NAINA ke sir per gun rakh kar unhe chup rehne ko kehate hai. kuch der baad un sab ko ek underground godown me laya jaata hai. yahaan per bahut saare log haantho me gun liye khade hai.)_

**ACP - **hum logo ko yahaan kyun laya gaya hai SK.

**SK - **batata hoo.. batata hoo... ACP. Tumhe pata hai tum sawal bahut karte ho. main to yahaan sirf ACP or VIVEK ko lana chahta tha per agar tum dono aa hi gaye ho to tum dono bhi meri mehmannwazi dekh lo. Lo ACP ye pani pi lo.

**ACP -** pehle tum ye batao ki hume yahaan kyun laaya gya hai.

**SK -** pata hai ACP jab main tumhare beuro me gaya tha to tumne mujhe pani tak nahi pucha lekin main tumhari tarah nahi hoo. Marane se pehle tumhe tumhare saare sawalo ke zawab mil jaayenge. Filhaal ye pani to pi lo. Or haan ab batao kya puchna hai.

**ACP -** ye kya ho raha hai or hume yahaan kyun lekar aaye ho tum-

SK - tumhe pata nahi... tumhari wazah se mera karoro ka nuksan hua hai. mera business band ho gaya hai.

**VIVEK -** per hume kay kiya hai. tumhar business to accha chal raha hai.

**SK -** main is business ki baat nahi kar raha hoo. Main apne doosare business ki baat kar raha hoo.

**NAINA -** doosra business!

**SK -** haan doosra business Drugs, ARMS, inka business. Tum logo ki wazah se ye sab band ho gaya.

**ACP -** to ye hai tumhar asli roop. Samajsewa ki aar me Drugs Arms, ka dhandha karte ho. deshdrohi.

**SK -** haan yahi mera asli roop hai. per abhi tumne mujhe puri tarah se jaana kahaa hai ACP. Kya kaha tha tumne jab main tumhare beuro me aaya tha ki wo do officers DAYA or ABHIJEET wo tumhari takat hai. or duniya ki koi bhi deewar unhe alag nahi kar sakti. Dekho ACP maine unhe alag kar diya. Aaj dono ek doosre ke khilaf ho gaye hai.

**ACP -** to ye sab tumne kiya tha.

**SK -** maine hi us ldki DIYA ko plant kiya tha tumhare us officer DAYA ke piche. Maine hi uska khoon karwaya or DAYa ko fasa diya.

**ACP -** ye tumne accha nahi kiya SK... main tumhe..

SK - oh ho ACP tum puri baat to suno.. tumhe yaad hai kuch dino pehle tumhara wo officer DAYA kidnap ho gaya tha or us silsile me tumne us aadmi RATAN RAJ ko pakda tha. Jisne baad me bataya ki usne ye kaam kisi boss ke kehne per kiya tha. Wo boss main hi hoo...

**ACP - **tum... tumne DAYA ko kidnap karwaya tha. Tumse to muhjhe bhut sare hisab chukane hai.

**SK - **sorry ACP swal jawab ka waqt khatam hua. Ab marne ke taiyar ho jao. It's dead time. Tum sab yahaan maroge or wahaan wo tumhare do honhar officers DAYA or ABHIJEET aapas me lad kar marenge. CID khatam. Matalba mera raasta aasan.

**ACP -** tum aisa kuch nahi kar paoge. Main tumhe...

**SK -** na na ACP agar kuch kiya to is ladki ko maar dalunga. Isliye chup chap se ... tum samajh gaye na.

_(ACP sir kuch nahi kar paate. ACP sir, RATHOUR or VIVEK ke uper SK ke aadmi gun tan dete hai. fire ki aawaz hoti hai. lekin ye kya... ACP sir or baaki logo ki jagah SK ke aadmiyo ko goli lag gayee. SK us taraf dekhta hai to wahaan DAYA or ABHI khade hai. SK ke haanth NAINA ke uper dhile pad jaate hai jisase NAINA bhag kar DAYA ke paas chali jaati hai. SK apne aadmiyo ko aawaz deta hai per koi nahi aata )_

**DAYA -** aise chilla chilla kar kyun apne gale ko taklif de rahe ho. koi nahi aayega wo sab so rahe hai,

**SK -** tum dono yahaan...

**DAYA -** haan yahaan wo kya hai na ki tumne ACP ir ki baat ko seriously liya hi nahi. Unhone bilkul thik kaha tha ki Duniya ki koi bhi deewar hum dono ke beech nahi aa sakti.

**SK -** iska matlab tum log... lekin wo jo tumhare beuro me hua wo sab kya tha.

**ABHI -** are Sk tumhe pata hai tumhe sawal karne ki aadat bahut jyada hai. saari baat batayenge pehle ye pani to pi lo.

**SK - **lekin tum log...

**DAYA -** tumhe kahaniya sunana bahut pasand hai na. Chalo aaj hum tumhe ek kahani sunate hai. haan to tumhare plan per hume shak tabhi ho gaya tha jab press walo me se ek ne ye baat uthayee ki mujhe fasane me ABHI ka haanth ho sakta hai. phir us din jab main ghar aa raha tha to maine ABHI ko ek aadmi se baat karte dekha baad me pata chala ki wo NNG news company channel ka malik hai. maine ABHI se is baare me pucha usne mujhe bataya ki use is NK per shak hai ki iske paas her wo news kaise aa jaati hai jo hum media se nahi batate. Rahi sahi kasar tumhare us NK ne ye baat kehkar puri kar di ki main or ABHI ek dusre ke khilaf ho gaye hai, wo bhi ACP ki kursi pane ke liye. Jab ki ye baat pehle se hi tay hai ki agla ACP ABHI hi hoga. Isper behas ka sawal hi nahi uthata. Hum dono ne NK ke baare me pata kiya. Malum hua ki pehle uska channel ghate me chal raha tha per achanak hi CID ki khabro ki wazah se use kafi fayda hua hai. humne usi raat usake ghar per usase sakhti se puchatch ki. 2-4 thapro me hi wo tote ki tarah bolne laga. Usne bataya ki use ye information ek aadmi deta hai. or use ye kha gaya hai ki is khabar ko hawaa deta rahe ki mere or ABHI ke beech darar pad rahi hai. hum samajh gaye ki koi to hai jo mere or ABHI ke beech me darar dalna chahta hai.

**ABHI - **or tabhi humne wo interview wala plaan banaya. Jiske tahat maine media me DAYA ke khilaf bayan diya, taki us aadmi ko ye yakeen ho jaaye ki uska plan kaam kar raha hai. warna main or DAYA ke khilaf kuch kahoo. Wo beuro me bahas ka drama bhi humne isliye kiya tha ki us aadmi ko puri tarah se apne plaan ki kamyabi per yakeen ho jaaye. Or use lagne lage ki main or DAYA ek dusre ke khilf ho gaye hai.

**SK -** lekin tum dono yahaan tak kaise pahuche-

**VIVEK -** iski wazah se _(VIVEK aapne daanto se ek bug nikal kar dikhata hai.)_ wo kya hai na ki main bhi is plaan me shamil tha. Or is bug ki wazah se hi DAYA sir or ABHIJEET sir ko yahaan hone wali saari baato ka pata chalta raha, or wo yahaan pahuch gaye. Shayad tumne dhyan nahi diya ki raste bhar main rasto ke baare me baatein karta raha tha.

**DAYA -** kya karte, jab ACP sir ne ye faisla kar liya ki wo sirf VIVEK ke saath hi confrense me jaayenge to hume use apne plaan me shamil karna pada.

**SK -** lekin wo case DAYA to us case me fas chukka hai na.

**ABHI -** tum bhi SK. Kitne nadan ho. wo case to solve ho gaya. jis aadmi se tumne DIYA ka khoon karwaya tha. Or jisase tum us news channel ko khabr bhijwate the wo pakda gaya hai.

**SK -** lekin kaise.. -

**DAYA -** wo tumhara dost wo NNG news channel ka malik NK usne bataya hume. Ab mere thaparo ko sahne ki takat nahi thi usme isliye chup chap apni jaban kholta gaya.

**ABHI -** ACP sir ke jaane ke baad humne us ladki DIYA ke baare me pata kiya to hume pata chala ki uska pehle se hi ek boyfriend hai jiska naam ajay hai. hum is ajay ki talas me lag gaye. Idhar us NK ne hume jab ye bataya ki koi aadmi use phone per information deta hai to humne us aadmi ke phone ko tress karke uska pata lagaya. Hum ye dekh kar chauk gaye ki wo aadmi ajay hi tha. Baad me DAYA ne apne haanto ki madad se uski jubaan khulwa di.

**SK -** haantho ki madad se kaise-

**DAYA -** aise _(DAYA SK ko ek jor ka thapper lagata hai)_ ab aage ki kahani sunaoge ki ek or lagau.

SK - batata hoo.. maine hi ajay se kehkar DIYA ko DAYA ke piche lagaya tha. Taki wo DAYA ke saath rehkar uski saari information de sake. Per jab wo isme kamyaab nahi huyee to mujhe dusra plaan banana pada. Maine NNG news channel ke malik ko ye khabr dikhane ko kaha ki agla ACP kaun hoga. Agle din jab media wale CID beuro me pahuche to mera ek aadmi bhi unke beech chala gaya or mauka pakar usne ABHI ke mobile se DAYA ko msg bhejkar Ramana restorent me bulaya. Phir maine wahaan DIYA ko bheja taki wo wahaan jakar tamasha khada kare taki media wale ye news dikhaye or sab ke beech DAYA ki image khrab ho jaaye. Iske baad Maine ajay se kehkar DIYA ko DAYA ke ghar me bheja phir ajay ne us flowerpot se DIYA ka khoon kiya or usper DAYA ke fingerprints dal diye.

**ABHI -** DAYA ke fingerprints pana tumhare liye bahut aasan tha kyunki jab tumne DAYA ko kidnap kiya tha to uske fingerprints tumhare paas aa gaye the.

**SK -** haan uske baad maine hi NK ko phone karke ye news di thi ki DAYA ke ghar me ek ladki ki laash mili hai. aage ki kahani aapko pata hai. lekin main kya karta aap logo ki wazah se mera kaam band hone ki kagar per tha.

**ACP -** galt kaam karoge or chahoge ki koi tumhe roke bhi nahi. Samaj sewa ka dong karne ka bahut shaukh hai na chalo ab jail hum karenge tumhari sewa.


End file.
